Benutzer Diskussion:Ventress
Hi, Avatar Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Vorlage Diskussion:Charakterinfobox. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Avatar (Diskussion) 13:13, 27. Dez. 2009 :: Schön, dass Du die Bilder reinstellst. Ich versuche mal, einige der wichtigen Artikel grob anzulegen. Dr Sam Clemens 18:50, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Kategorien und Vorlagen Das mit den Kategoriebildern ist gut, kriegst du es auch hin wie bei der englischsprachigen Avatar-Wiki die Kategorien als Bilder immer oben Rechts auf der jewaligen Seite anzuzeigen ? Ich weiß nämlich nicht wie soetwas geht. Wo wir schon beim Thema sind, wäre super wenn du auch noch ein paar mehr Kategorien mit Icons ausstatten könntest. Außerdem sollten alle Kategorien einheitlich im Plural sein (was zur Zeit noch nicht der Fall ist, siehe Kategorie Mensch etc.). Und die Pflanzenfresser/Fleischfresser Kategorien sollten beides Unterkategorien von der Kreaturen Kategorie werden (sofern sie es nicht schon sind), denn auch hier weis ich nicht wie soetwas geht. Zweites Thema: Wie ich gesehen habe hast du diese netten Vorlagen für Infoboxen von Charakteren, Kreaturen etc. erstellt. Wäre es möglich diese evtl. um ein paar Parameter zu erweitern und den Hintergrund etwas anzupassen, denn er erscheint bei mir irgendwie immer leicht nach Links verschoben. --Mr.Toast 19:38, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Das mit den Kategorien am Seitenanfang wie im englischen Wiki ist machbar. Das mit den Kategorien müsst man sich mal angucken und das mit der Infobox: Du hast recht, die hat einen leichten Linkstick. Wenn Zeit sit muss das mal gemacht werden, oder wenn du dich dran traust, kannst dus mal versuchen ;) Ventress 20:08, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ah ok, ich hab das mit den Infoboxen jetzt hingekriegt, war ja doch leichter als ich dachte. Eine Infobox für Fahrzeuge und Pflanzen wäre evtl. noch gut. Die Infobox für Charaktere sollte wenn möglich auch um folgende Parameter erweitert werden: "Status: lebend/verstorben/vermisst etc." ; "Verwandschaft, Familie oder vergleichbares", wo man in die Infobox dann direkt die Verlinkungen zu den Verwandschaften reinstellen kann. Außerdem vielleicht noch unter dem Paramter für den Darsteller noch einen für den Deutschen Synchronsprecher dieses Charakters. (muss aber nicht umbedingt sein). Aber ich schau mal, vielleicht bekomme ich es sogar hin selber solche Paramter zu ergänzen. --Mr.Toast 20:46, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich habs gesehen. Kopiere einfach einen Parameterblock, füge ihn neu ein und ändere seinen Namen (in Status usw.) um. Das mit den Kategorien hab ich hinbekommen, allerdigns muss ich nochmal schauen warum sich die infobox verrückt, wenn ein icon eingefügt wird...Ventress 20:56, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe keine Ahnung! Dr Sam Clemens 21:04, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Startseite Wow die Startseite sieht jetzt schon viel besser aus^^ ich habe auch ein paar sachen verändert zb die kategorien hinzugefügt! :Danke! Bitte vergess nicht deine Beiträge mit den 4 Tilden zu hinterlegen, damit man weiß wer geschreiben hat :) Ventress 14:15, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) hehe ja vergess ich manchmalMr Angel 14:17, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Hey Ventress ich habe mal vorgeschlagen, dass wir die Startseite nochmal ändern! Weil es zur Zeit wie eine Tabelle aussieht ich würde vorschlagen die Tabelle zu löschen eine Vorlage wie auf der englischen seite zu machen http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Heading! Was sagst du den dazu? Mr Angel 17:18, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :ich antworte mal auf der anderen seite wenns dir nix ausmacht...moment ;) Ventress 17:40, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) World of Pandora Banner hier ist unser Banner http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/1534/hcxpy.jpg Acharaz 19:44, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) haben nen neuen Banner könntet ihr den ändern? http://www.world-of-pandora.de/download/woplogo1.jpg --Acharaz 19:06, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Besonderes Was machen wir, wenn der Namenlose weiter so stresst? Völlig ignorieren? Wäre vielleicht das Beste? Dr Sam Clemens 17:12, 29. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Nun, wenn der Namenlose Artikel ins Negative verändert, dann sollte er zweiweilig mal gesperrt werden, verwarnungsmäßig mal 2 Wochen. Wenn das nichts bringt, dann länger. Wir müssen aber auch keine unnötige Diskussionen führen, deshalb, sofern da kein Konsens besteht: Ignorieren. Ventress 17:23, 29. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Das problem ist dass er uns ignoriert und einfach nur weitermacht! Aber ich muss er wirklich sehr nervig ist Mr Angel 17:29, 29. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Find' ich auch. Ventress' Vorschlag gefällt mir - falls Artikel negativ verändert werden, reagieren wir, die Diskussionen (sofern sie wie gehabt sinnfrei sind) ignorieren wir. Dr Sam Clemens 17:31, 29. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wie schon bei der Diskussion: Jake Sully geschrieben, bin ich dafür, dass wir ihm ein Ultimatum setzen. Unsainted 17:36, 29. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Hab ich ja schon mehrfach gemacht, auf seiner Diskussionsseite und bei Jake Sully unter "Letzte Chance". Mal sehen, er wird sich schon melden. Dr Sam Clemens 17:37, 29. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Allerdings klingst du dabei immer noch zu nett, als das man es wirklich als Ultimatum bezeichnen könnte. Unsainted 19:29, 29. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Stimmt, ist jetzt erledigt. Mir tut's ein bisschen leid, aber diese selten dämlichen Diskussionen nehmen Zeit in Anspruch, die wir sinnvoller verwenden könnten. Dr Sam Clemens 22:47, 29. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Star Wars Wie ich sehe, bist du SW-Fan. Bist du in Jedipedia angemeldet? Denn ich bin auch ein SW-Fan und bin dort angemeldet. Na'vi Elitekämpfer 16:11, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Jupp, dort bin ich auch :) Ventress 17:05, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Hey ich bin auch ´n Star Wars Fan wie man vllt an meinem Namen erkennen kann :D bin auch in jp und woollte fragen ob ihr kwick habt?? Lord Cantess ~ Die Macht ist stark in dir! 08:37, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Tapirus Hey Ventress, wann hast du den den Tapirus beim Film gesehen? Welche Stelle genau? denn ich habe es nur beim Avatar - Das spiel gesehen sonst nirgendswo! Mr Angel 21:36, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ja ich bisher auch. Aber es ist tatsächlich da!!! Ich war auch überrascht und zwar taucht es auf als Jake erzählt, dass er Mo'at dazu gebracht hat Grace und NOrm wieder Zutritt zum Dorf zu gewähren. Als das Bild gezeigt wird wie Grace die Na'vi umarmt ist es in der rechten Ecke zu sehen Überzeug dich selbst ;) Ventress 21:47, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Edit Guckst du hier Ventress 21:59, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) thumb|right|rechts unten :-) Spezialseiten Weißt du wieso die Spezialseiten nicht mehr erneuert werden? Mr Angel 01:12, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Die werden in festen Abständen aktualisiert, nicht permanent. Dr Sam Clemens 07:57, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :So ists ;) Ventress 08:49, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Die werden seit Wochen nicht mehr aktulisiert, oder ist es nur bei mir so? Bei mir steht zB bei Benutzte, aber nicht angelegte Kategorien : Diese Daten stammen aus dem Cache, letzte Aktualisierung: $2, $3 Uhr :?? Kann mir das mal einer erklären? Mr Angel 11:00, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Na, vielleicht gibt's keine weiteren benutzten, aber nicht angelegten Kategorien? Dr Sam Clemens 11:19, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bildergalerie Ich finde deine Idee sehr gut Ventresss^^ Vielleicht kann man, wenn man die Bilder dazu hat endlich diese lästigen Begriffe der Waffen klären zB diese Sturmgewehr usw. :Ich habe zufällig auf der englischen seite schöne Bilder(aus dem Spiel) für deine Galerie gefunden zB. diese kleine Dronen, AMP oder Helltruck(Der deutsche Begriff will mir nicht in den Sinn kommen), soll ich diese Hinzufügen oder gehst du nach einem anderen System vor^^? Mr Angel 11:11, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ichhab noch en paar zum hochladen, da sind die Dinge schon dabei. Später lad ich weiter hoch, wer will kann die Bilder dann in den Artikeln benutzen ;) Ventress 11:37, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Warum hast du den die Namen für den Waffen der Na'vi, zB. Kampfstab -> Kampfstab (Na'vi) gennant? Kampfstab reicht doch aus und hört sich besser an^^ Mr Angel 17:31, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Is ne gute Frage...ich weiß selbst nicht so genau :D Ventress 17:43, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ^^ hehe, naja kannst du ja immernoch ändern. Mr Angel 18:12, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Navigation Fauna Meinst du das ist nötig? Mr Angel 16:00, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Why not? So hat man alle Tiere im Überblick, in den Kategorien sind ja meißt noch andere Dinge enthalten, wie Hexapode oder Fauna Pandoras, usw. Bei den Clans haben wir ja auch eine Navi-Leiste oder bei anderen Themen :) Ventress 16:06, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Na'vi-Sprache Wer ist das den der hier spricht? Mr Angel 20:13, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Keine Ahnung :-D die Datei hatte ich mal hochgeladen zu testzwecken, ob man auch Sprachdateien in Artikel einbauen kann. Eigentlich kann man sie löschen...Ventress 14:39, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) Pandorapedi Hey Ventress wenn du mal zeit hättest könntest du vielleicht mal ein paar Texte von Pandorepedi vom Spiel abschreiben? Vor allem geht es erstmal um die Waffen von RDA und Na'vi! Wenn das geht wäre das wirklich sehr nett! Gruß Mr Angel 19:55, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ja mach ich, unter der Woche ist immer etwas...kommt aufn Tag an, am Wochenende spätestens mal..Ventress 20:15, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank :D endlich sieht der Waffen kategorie dann nicht so leer aus! Hätte ich das Spiel hätte ich schon alles abgeschrieben! :D Aber ich habe es mir mal nur ausgeliehen und durchgespielt! Gruß Mr Angel 20:23, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) Das ist schön du hast schon 6 Artikel geschrieben! Aber manche sind so kurz! Stand da so wenig oder hast du etwas ausgelassen? PS: Damit will ich nicht undankbar erscheinen =) Gruß Mr Angel 19:21, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) Star Wars Sagmal dein name lässt darauf schliessen das du auch Star Wars magst bist du auch in der JP Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 11:53, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Jop bin ich, aber net so arg aktiv Ventress 16:07, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Schade eigentlich unter welchen namen bist du dort angemeldet ich unter Benutzer:Der verbannte (welch einfacher name) ^^ Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 17:02, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Joar, hier isses iwie angenehmer ;) Ehm in der JP unter Seppi oder so. Ventress 17:57, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::ja hier ist es schon vom Feeling besser aber was mich persöhnlich so ein bisschen stört das ist dieses andere Bearbeitungsfenster und jedesmal in der Quelltextmodus umschalten zu müssen nervt mit der zeit was die Vorlagen angeht möchte ich garnicht drüber sprechen etwas unflexibel aber ansonsten ist das hier schon eine angenehme Atmosphäre Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 18:09, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Du kannst deine Einstellungen so ändern, dass immer Quelltext kommt und du nicht umschalten musst! Nun mit dem Vorlagen da musst du dich abfinden! Wir könnten es eigentlich ändern aber ich wüsste nicht was dich daran stört! Ps: Du hast schwriegkeiten mit dem Rechtschreiben kann es sein? :D Gruß Mr Angel 19:18, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Was die Rechtschreibung angeht, die geht nunmal bei "auf die schnelle" verloren. Danke für den Tipp mit den Einstellungen. Mit dem "Was mich stört" ist: 1. die Individualität geht verloren man muss eben dieses Puzzel teil anklicken aber sonst geht es. Eine Frage noch wer sind hier die Admins und gibt es mehrere? Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 18:42, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Es sind: #Dr Sam Clemens #Faern. #Ventress :=) Gruß Mr Angel 20:31, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::ah ok Danke. Da bin ich ja bei der richtigen ^^ Der Verbannte 05:31, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Urlaub So, erstmal vom 16.07.2010 - 08.08.2010 im Urlaub Danach find ich hoffentlich endlich mal wieder Zeit was zu schreiben. :) Grüße an alle Ventress 10:55, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :viel Spaß ich geh auch balb Tschau ich sehe dich'Der Verbannte ~ MPA' 14:34, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :D Klasse Seite!! Mehr braucht man net zu sagen (L.K.) :D Klasse Seite!! Mehr braucht man net zu sagen (L.K.)